


Červená Karkulka

by SallyPejr



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fem Lester, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, Manipulation, Manipulative Lorne, Murder
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Leslie Nygaardová žije s matkou, která ji šikanuje, má práci, která moc nevydělává a život, který je naprosto nezajímavý. To se ale změní, když se ve městě objeví její bývalá spolužačka Samantha Hessová a záhadný chlápek jménem Lorne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pravopis opravovala Lianell a nejspíš jí máte hodně co děkovat...   
> Další poznámkou je, že tohle není šťastný příběh plný kytiček a sluníčka a úsměvů a není to jen tím, že to začíná uprostřed zimy, jasné?  
> Jo a název - no, původně to měla být fardoverze červené Karkulky, ale nějak z toho během psaní sešlo. Třeba to jednou fakt nepíšu, ale kdo ví...

Na kraji lesa, za okrajem města a uprostřed zasněžených plání stojí velké a až překvapivě luxusní sídlo, které patří místnímu zbohatlíkovi a hlavě sítě supermarketů. Stavros Milos je po svém okolí znám nejen financemi, ale i o dost mladší ženou s blond vlasy a velkým poprsím a svou smečkou psů. Jedná se o trojici velkých psisek, bojových plemen s černou srstí a kovovými obojky s ostny.

Dům, nebo spíše vila je obehnána vysokými bílými zdmi, které přerušují jen tři kovové brány. Jedna hlavní na dlouhé příjezdové cestě, další dvě v zadních částech zahrady směrem k lesu.

Před hlavní branou stojí uprostřed cesty nastartované auto a před ním vysoký hubený muž, brunet se strništěm v dlouhém zimním kabátu.

Nějakou chvíli muž jen nehybně stojí na místě a pozorně sleduje bílou stavbu a její bezprostřední okolí. Nakonec se muž přece jen pohne a přejde k jedné straně brány, kde je na zdi zabudovaný interkom a zvonek do domu. Muž věnuje černému obdélníku jeden pečlivý pohled, než prstem v černé rukavici stiskne zvonek.

Chvíli to trvá, než se ozve znuděně znějící mužský hlas.

„Co chcete?"

„Přijel jsem za panem Milosem, mám domluvenou schůzku," řekne muž před branou klidným hlasem.

„A vy jste?" vyptává se hlas.

„Poradce. Pan Milos si mě vyžádal," vysvětluje muž s kratičkým drobným pousmáním.

\- - o - -

„Podívej, Leslie, Chez poslal pohled!" zavolá paní Nygaardová, sotva se vrátí do domu i s poštou. „A samozřejmě tobě chodí jen účty a výpisy," dodá matka a s pohrdavým gestem odhodí na stůl těch několik dopisů, ovšem jasně barevnou pohlednici od svého syna drží v ruce. Dceři nevěnuje ani pohled, když si sedá ke stolu a ke snídani, kterou pro ni Leslie připravila stejně jako každé ráno.

„Je vidět, jak dobře Chezovi to podnikání jde. Krásný dům, nové auto, celou rodinu vzal na dovolenou až na Floridu. Dokonce prý bude zase povýšený. Aspoň to říkal Chez minule, když jsme se u něj stavovaly, že prý tenhle rok odejde do důchodu jeden z ředitelových asistentů, a že prý by ho Chez mohl nahradit. Tomu se říká kariéra a život. Ne jak ty," prskne matka vzápětí a naštvaně se podívá na Leslie, která se ji snaží ignorovat a rychle dojíst svou snídani, aby nepřišla pozdě do práce. „Která normální holka ještě ve třiceti žije s matkou místo toho, aby si našla chlapa a založila rodinu? Proč se sebou něco neděláš? Už mě nebaví, jak si na mě lidi pořád ukazují, protože mám neschopnou dceru."

„Mami, nech toho," hlesne Leslie prosebně. Tohle už slyšela aspoň milionkrát, nepotřebuje to slyšet znovu.

„Jak 'mami, nech toho'?" ušklíbne se matka a ukáže si na dceru prstem. „Vždyť je to pravda. Nemáš pořádnou práci, nemáš muže, nemáš nic. Ani kuráž se sebou něco udělat. Jenom žiješ v mém domě a necháváš mě, ať se o tebe starám a živím tě."

„Já živím tebe!" křikne Leslie naštvaně a vyskočí na nohy.

Nechá snídani být a skoro se rozběhne na zadní verandu. Rychle si obuje svoje zimní boty a sebere z věšáku rudou bundu, než vyběhne na zadní dvůr, který je jen nejistě stojícím plotem s brankou oddělen od lesa za městem. Ovšem Leslie se nezdržuje ani pozorováním temného lesa, ani posloucháním mámina vzteklého hulákání z domu. Rychle vyrazí pěšinou ve sněhu, která potřebuje vymést, kolem domu a na ulici, kde se rovnou vydá do práce. Cestou si oblíká tlustou a jasně rudou bundu, kterou v zimě nosívá.

Ovšem ani tak se neubrání tomu, aby nemyslela na to, co říkala matka. A co jí neustále říká matka. Jak je Chez úžasný úspěšný syn, jakou má krásnou ženu a geniálního synka, jak pracuje pro velkou firmu, hrabe se nahoru a vydělává těžký prachy, jak jí každý závidí, že má za syna právě Cheze. A oproti tomu je ona, Leslie, která pracuje jen jako prodavačka v místním supermarketu, která nemá ani manžela, ani děti, ani přítele, která je ostudou a hanbou, která nic neumí a nedokáže a bez které by se matka a vlastně celý svět klidně obešli.

To, že ji Leslie živí, že se stará o matku i jejich rozpadající se rodinný dům a platí všechny účty a dluhy, to není očividně důležité.

A matku ani nenapadne, že tahle situace Chezovi vyhovuje, protože i když je jeho názor na mladší sestru úplně stejný jako názor jejich matky, náramně se mu hodí, že se o matku stará ona a ne on.

Ale tak to bylo vždycky. Leslie se vždycky všem hodila na podřadnou práci, pro nic víc a Chez byl už od narození superstar.

Leslie dorazí do práce jen s malým předstihem oproti normálu a nasadí obvyklý výraz, který nosívá na kase. Lidi totiž musejí mít pocit, že jsou v obchodě vítáni a Lesliin obvyklý obličej bez výrazu a bez nálady by jim tento pocit nedal.

Den proběhl jako obvykle, plný nákupů, několika krátkých vět prohozených se zákazníky, polední pauza a opět plno nákupů a krátkých rozhovorů. Nudnou, ale ne nepříjemnou náplň pracovního dne jí ale naruší příchod dvou místních strážců zákona, přesněji příchod Billa Oswalda a jeho nadřízeného, šerifa Verna Thurmana.

„Ahoj, Bille. Dobrý den, šerife. Co žena?" usměje se Leslie trochu upřímněji na dva představitele zákona a pořádku. Bill s ní chodil do ročníku a šerif Thurman je férový chlap, kterého snad každý v okolí uznává a má rád.

„Žena má chutě," povzdechne si šerif, ale na jeho hlase i obličeji jde vidět, že je šťastný a spokojený a že mu vůbec nevadí, že musí po dlouhém dni v práci ještě na nákupy, protože jeho drahá polovička dostala chuť na zmrzlinu. Vždyť na to má taky právo, když je v očekávání jejich prvního potomka.

„Hej, Leslie, pamatuješ na Samanthu z našeho ročníku?" zeptá se najednou Bill. „Taková bruneta prsatá, co za ní každý pálil, jak se provdala kamsi pryč."

„Jo, vím, koho myslíš," zahučí Leslie a její nálada se vrátí někam k bodu mrazu, kde byla i ráno. Jeden totiž nikdy tak úplně nezapomene na člověka, který mu dělal celou střední ze života peklo, ať už si to přeje sebevíc.

„Jo? Tak ta dneska přijela do města. Prý zavzpomínat na starý časy a nejspíš i za matkou na návštěvu," povídá Bill a absolutně si nevšímá ztrhaného výrazu prodavačky. „Možná na sebe někde narazíte. Koneckonců její máma bydlí jen kousek od vás, ne?"

„Jo, to bydlí," hlesne Leslie skoro truchlivým hlasem, který Bill v nejmenším neregistruje.

Aspoň šerif měl dost soudnosti, aby Leslie věnoval soucitný pohled, než odvlekl svého zástupce pryč.

Leslie si jen zklamaně povzdechne a na moment zaboří obličej do dlaní, než začne uzavírat kasu. Tohle je přesně to, co opravdu nepotřebovala. Aby do města přijela další osoba, která jí bude předhazovat, jaký je zbytečný ubožák. A že má na tohle Samantha opravdu talent.

\- - o - -

Samantha, toho času Hessová, se naštěstí ubytovala v místním nejlepším hotelu, takže se Leslie nějakou dobu dařilo se jí vyhýbat, ovšem každé štěstí jednou skončí a Leslie ho nikdy neměla dost, takže na tuhle přebarvenou blondýnu samozřejmě narazila cestou z práce.

\- - o - -

„Ale podívejme se, koho tady máme," rozlehne se ztemnělou večerní ulici ženský hlas, který je vzápětí doprovozen sborem chichotání a posměšných ušklíbnutí.

Leslie nejdřív strne, ale pak se pomalu otočí čelem k té, která ji oslovila.

„Nazdárek, Leslie," ušklíbne se Samantha pobaveně.

„Nazdar, Sam," hlesne Leslie, aniž by se ženě podívala do obličeje. Nebo aniž by se podívala do obličeje některé z jejich zmalovaných kamarádek.

„Holky, pamatujete si Leslie Negrovou, ne?" obrátí se Samantha na svůj doprovod.

„Jasně," ušklíbne se blondýna s mikádem a žvýkačkou v puse. „To byla ona, co jsme ji onehdy v zimě hodily do řeky, že jo?"

„Anebo jak jsme ji zavřely do školníkova bytu, aby si konečně vrzla a ani to se jí nepodařilo," přidá se ta s úplně rudou hlavou.

„Řekni, Leslie, jsi ještě panna?"

„Vsadím se, že jo."

„Už jste skončily s těmi dětinskými posměšky nebo chcete ještě něco?" skočí jim do řeči úplně rudá Leslie. Nepotřebuje od nich slyšet, co všechno jí dělaly, když byly spolu na škole, protože si to pamatuje až příliš dobře i bez nápovědy.

„Ale, Leslie. Buď hodná holka," řekne Samantha vážným tónem a naštvaně se na drobnou ženu podívá.

Leslie jí na to nic neřekne, jen se otočí a chce odejít, ale není jí to umožněno. Sotva se k nim otočí zády, Samantha ji chytne za rameno a strčí ji proti stěně domu, u kterého stojí.

„Leslie, snad mě nechceš naštvat?" zavrčí přebarvená blondýna vztekle.

„Nech mě konečně na pokoji!" odsekne Leslie a odstrčí Samanthu z cesty. Chce odejít od svých bývalých tyranek, ale sotva udělá dva kroky, některá z nich jí zezadu podrazí nohy. Leslie to nečekala, takže okamžitě na namrzlém chodníku ztratila rovnováhu a začala padat tak, až narazila stranou hlavy do stěny domu a na moment přišla o vědomí.

\- - o - -

Na chodbě nemocniční pohotovosti je rušno i přes to, že se blíží desátá večerní, ovšem Leslie si ničeho z toho nevšímá. Stojí před automatem na kávu a pomalými gesty si objednává náhodně vybrané pití. Nemá žízeň, ani chuť na cokoliv, ale nevydrží jen tak sedět na místě.

Automat zapípá na znamení, že dokončil svou práci, ale Leslie chvíli trvá, než se ohne a vytáhne kelímek s černou kávou. Třepou se jí ruce, vlastně se celá třese, takže se jí hned podaří si polít prsty.

„Sakra," sykne nešťastně nad svou vlastní neobratností a neschopností.

„Směl bych se napít?" ozve se najednou nad Leslie mužský hlas.

Žena nečekala, že by ji někdo oslovil, tedy někdo jiný než sestra na službě, takže sebou trhne a znovu si polije ruku.

Tentokrát Leslie nenadává, spíš má pocit, že se brzo rozbrečí.

„Dovolíte?" řekne muž a opatrně jí sebere kelímek s kávou.

Leslie proti tomu neprotestuje, jen uslzenýma očima sleduje kelímek v cizincových prstech, který míří vzhůru, aby se neznámý mohl napít.

Muž před ní je doopravdy úplně neznámý, rozhodně ne místní, s krátce střiženými hnědými vlasy, strništěm, které pomalu přechází v plnovous a tmavýma očima, do kterých se Leslie nevydrží dlouho dívat. Něco v jeho pohledu ji děsí, ale ne tak, jako ji děsí Samantha a její kamarádky. Tohle je mnohem víc jako strach zajíce před liškou nebo větším predátorem.

„Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptá se cizinec.

„Leslie," špitne Leslie, pohled upřený kamkoliv, jen ne do cizincovy tváře. „Leslie Nygaardová."

„A copak se ti stalo, Leslie?" zvedne cizinec jednu ruku a opatrně přejede prsty po Lesliině pravé tváři a spánku, kde má sedřenou kůži po nárazu do zdi domu a kde se už začíná vybarvovat pořádná podlitina. Navíc jí někde ve vlasech musela kůže i prasknout, protože její přirozený odstín špinavé blond je v místech nárazu přebarvený do rudohnědé.

„Spadla jsem," hlesne Leslie, která se silou vůle snaží nerudnout, ale vede předem prohraný boj.

„Kluzký led?" vyptává se muž.

„Ehm – jo. Tak nějak," přikývne Leslie na souhlas, hlavu skloněnou k zemi hanbou i nejistotou. Nikdy nedokázala po pravdě říct, jak přišla ke všem těm úrazům a nehodám. Kdo by jí taky věřil? Nebo se staral?

„Kdo tě strčil, Leslie?" zeptá se muž pořád tím samým klidným hlasem. „Ty jsi nespadla sama. Někdo ti pomohl, že je to tak?"

Leslie na moment překvapeně zvedne hlavu, ale hned zase uhne pohledem a celá zrudne. A pak začne mluvit, čímž překvapí hlavně sebe. Ona se nikomu nesvěřuje a teď si tady úplnému cizinci začne vylévat srdce?

Ovšem když už začala mluvit, tak nejde přestat.

„Samantha Hessová. Ona se mnou chodila na střední do třídy a i se svými kamarádkami mi dělala ze života peklo a teď se vrátila do města zavzpomínat na starý časy a očividně k nim patří šikanování. Většinou se jen posmívá jako skoro všichni, ale tentokrát jí to nestačilo," vychrlí ze sebe Leslie skoro jedním dechem.

„Možná bych tě mohl té Samanthy zbavit," navrhne muž klidným hlasem.

„Cože?" zarazí se Leslie a opět se zahledí do mužovy tváře, ovšem tentokráte neuhne pohledem.

„Mohl bych tě té Samanthy zbavit," zopakuje muž. „Ta ženská nezní jako někdo, kdo by si zasloužil pobývat mezi živými, tak proč ne? Stačí jen jedno slovo, Leslie. Ano nebo ne?"

„Kdo jste?" špitne Leslie někde mezi šokem a strachem.

„Můžeš mi říkat třeba Lorne," navrhne muž. „Můžu ti pomoci, ale ty mi musíš říct, jestli ano nebo ne."

„J-já- To p-přece-" koktá Leslie, zatímco bez mrknutí hledí na muže, skoro jako myš hypnotizovaná hadem.

„Slečna Nygaardová?" zavolá sestra na příjmu.

„Ano?" obrátí se na ni vystrašená Leslie.

„Jste na řadě. Pojďte," pokyne jí sestra směrem k vyšetřovně.

„J-jistě," vyhrkne Leslie vyplašeně. Ovšem nesleduje sestru hned, místo toho se obrátí zpět na muže, který se jí představil jako Lorne.

Ten se na ni jen usměje, než se otočí zády a vydá se na lavičku, kde se usadí vedle velice nervózně se tvářícího muže, který na Lorna hned začne mluvit a něco mu vyčítat.

„Slečno Nygaardová!" zavolá sestra netrpělivě, čímž vytrhne Leslie ze zmatených myšlenek.

„Omlouvám se," vyhrkne Leslie a rychle sestru následuje na vyšetřovnu, kde si nechá diagnostikovat otřes mozku, jedním stehem sešít natrženou kůži na hlavě a ošetřit a přelepit krytím nejhorší odřeniny na tváři.

Když se Leslie dostane z vyšetřovny, není již po onom Lornovi nikde ani památky a ona si není jistá, jestli je to dobře nebo ne.

\- - o - -

Samantha Hessová i se svými dvěma kamarádkami sedí v místním baru u stolu, kde popíjejí míchané drinky a tváří se, jako by jim snad celý podnik patřil, zatímco probírají drby místní i ty, které se týkají celebrit.

Historku o tom, jak Brad Pitt a Angelina Jolie vychovávají a oblíkají syna, jako by to byla holka, přeruší příchod jim neznámého muže. Jedná se o bruneta s vousy oblečeného do dlouhého zimního kabátu.

„Co chcete?" zeptá se ho zrzka, která do teď mluvila.

„Která z vás je Samantha Hessová?" zeptá se muž klidně a skoro bez mrknutí trojici sleduje.

„To budu já, cizinče," pousměje se Samantha. „Co bys rád?"

„Jen jsem se na vás přišel podívat," odpoví jí neznámý muž. Jedním pohledem přejede po Samanthě Hessové od hlavy až k patě a zpět, než se krátce ušklíbne.

„Děkuji, to stačilo," řekne a vydá se pryč.

„Co to sakra bylo za chlapa," zeptá se zrzka skoro zhrozeně.

„To netuším," pokrčí Samantha rameny. „Asi nějaký ubožák, co se chtěl podívat na pořádnou ženskou," dodá s úsměvem, než do sebe kopne zbytek svého pití ve snaze spláchnout onen nepříjemný pocit, který v ní cizinec a jeho pohled vyvolal.

Moc to nepomohlo.

\- - o - -

Po noci strávené v baru bylo pro Samanthu Hessovou jednodušší jít se vyspat domů ke stárnoucí matce, než jít přes půl města do hotelu, kde je ubytovaná. Není to poprvé, co se tohle stalo, ovšem je to naposledy.

Když se podnapilá žena blížila k domu, někdo v uličce mezi domy na ni zavolal jménem a ona šla za hlasem. Když prošla uličkou mezi máminým domem a ruinou, kterou nikdo od smrti majitele před deseti lety nekoupil, začínalo akorát sněžit. Za svými zády měla uličku mezi domy, před sebou les a všude kolem tmu a ticho zimní noci.

„Kdo je tu?!" křikne Samantha, jak nejsrozumitelněji ve svém stavu zmůže.

Odpovědí jí je jediné zavolání.

„Trhej!"

A vzápětí noc prořízne vyděšené ječení ženy, kterou napadli tři obrovští psi. Ovšem nikdo jí nepřijde na pomoc. Ne včas.

Když se konečně na místě útoku objeví první člověk s baterkou a se zbraní v ruce, poslední pes akorát mizí mezi stromy.

\- - o - -

Komoce, léky od bolesti a fyzické i psychické vyčerpání dopomohly Leslie k celonočnímu spánku. Naštěstí měla večer dost rozumu, aby zavolala do práce, že pro úraz nedorazí, protože když se konečně probrala, bolavá, ale odpočinutá, bylo okolo desáté a tudíž dávno po začátku směny.

Venku sněží a Leslie se ani trochu nechtělo vylézt z teplé a pohodlné postele do šedého a studeného dne, ale nakonec ji k tomu donutí prázdný žaludek a vědomí toho, že ji u matky neomlouvá ani amputace. Pořád jí přece musí prokazovat péči a lásku, i když je to to poslední, co Leslie ke své matce poslední roky cítí.

Když se Leslie obleče a umyje a zkontroluje v zrcadle svůj rudofialový obličej, vydá se do přízemí, kde by mohla najít něco k jídlu. Pokud tedy matka zašla ráno na nákup. Což, jak ukázal pohled do ledničky, neudělala.

„Leslie, no to je dost, už jsem myslela, že tě taky zabili," ozve se od dveří mezi kuchyní a obývacím pokojem matčin hlas.

„Mám jen otřes mozku," řekne Leslie, ale matka ji neposlouchá. Vlastně jí nevěnuje víc jak jeden pohled, než pokračuje.

„V noci se stalo něco strašlivého. Samantha Hessová je mrtvá."

„Cože?!" zarazí se Leslie a vyděšeně se na matku podívá.

„V noci ji přepadli, když šla ke svojí mámě. Podle toho, co se povídá, ji roztrhali vlci. Bylo to hned tady kousek u lesa u domu její mámy," povídá matka skoro nadšeně. Očividně ji těší, že se něco děje.

Leslie to netěší ani trochu a musí si sednout na židli.

Samantha Hessová je mrtvá. Její tyranka a noční můra je mrtvá.

Leslie si vždycky myslela, že z toho bude mít radost, až se k ní dostane tahle zpráva, ale není to tak. Je v šoku, ne šťastná.

Je v šoku, protože neslyší matčino drmolení, ale hlas onoho cizince v nemocnici, který jí sliboval, že když bude chtít, že ji Samanthy zbaví.

Co když to byl on? Ne, to je hloupost. Proč by to dělal? Sice říkal, že to pro ni udělá, ale – Ne, ne, to přece nejde. Jenže co když to přece jen byl ten chlap. Lorne. Tak se jmenoval. Co když to Lorne zabil Samanthu? Jenže matka říkala, že ji roztrhal vlk. Jenže kdy se tady naposledy objevili vlci? To tady nejspíš nikdo nepamatuje. Jenže-

„Leslie, kam zase jdeš?" štěkne matka na svou dceru, čímž ji vytrhne z myšlenek.

Teprve teď si Leslie uvědomí, že už nesedí u stolu v kuchyni, ale že je na cestě na zadní verandu.

„Já- Jdu nakoupit," dostane ze sebe Leslie, než rychle pokračuje dál. Musí pryč. Nechce poslouchat matku a její stížnosti a drby, nechce uvažovat nad Samanthou Hessovou a nad Lornem. Chce- Ona vlastně ani neví, co chce. Teď asi hlavně pryč z domu.

Leslie se navleče do svých kozaček a rudé bundy a vyrazí přes zadní dvůr pryč. Pěšina kolem domu by zase potřebovala vymést od sněhu, ale to teď Leslie netrápí.

Cestou prochází kolem uličky, jejiž vchod je přehrazený žluto-černou páskou, která označuje místo činu. Na moment se Leslie zarazí a zadívá se do uličky a hlavně na její konec, kde padající sníh zakryl všechny rudé stopy, které tam nepochybně byly. Ovšem Leslie ani trochu neláká jít dál a podívat se na vše z blízka. Její fantazie je i tak dost bohatá.

Místo zvědavosti Leslie zvolí útěk a pokračuje dál ve směru obchodu. Ovšem nedojde tam, po cestě se opět zastaví.

Za okny bistra Loua Solversona totiž uvidí Lorna, který sedí u stolu s oním nervózním mužem z nemocnice.

Leslie netuší, jak dlouho stála na chodníku a zírala na onoho muže, se kterým včera mluvila, než ten zvedl hlavu a podíval se přímo na ni. Na moment Leslie netušila, jestli chce zrudnout nebo zblednout nebo začít utíkat, ale nakonec se sebrala a vyrazila do bistra. Zastavila se až u stolu, kde sedí Lorne a jeho společník s ovázanou rukou.

„Co chcete?" prskne po ní v pase silnější chlap s černými vlasy a drahými hodinkami na nezraněné ruce útočně, sotva se Leslie zastaví u jejich stolu.

„Můžu s vámi mluvit?" zeptá se Leslie Lorna a druhého muže si snaží nevšímat.

„Je to nutné?" zeptá se Lorne skoro znuděně.

„Ano," odsekne Leslie důrazně.

„Tak tedy dobrá," pokývne Lorne hlavou a pomalu se postaví. „Omluvte mě na chvíli," řekne směrem ke svému společníkovi, než se vydá ven z bistra.

Leslie ho bez zaváhání následuje.

„Samantha Hessová je mrtvá," vyhrkne Leslie skoro s panikou, sotva se Lorne zastaví kus od vchodu do bistra, čímž vyčerpá veškeré zásoby odvahy, se kterou šla do bistra.

„Já vím. Informace se tady šíří docela rychle," pokývne Lorne klidně hlavou.

„A vy – vy – vy jste – byl jste-" Leslie je celá rudá nervozitou a není schopná dokončit větu.

„Byl to útok zvířat, podle všeho vlka. A něco takového přece člověk nezařídí, nebo snad ano?" ptá se Lorne klidným hlasem.

„Ale vy jste říkal – říkal jste-" Leslie opět nedopoví.

„Leslie, Leslie, Leslie," řekne Lorne tiše a stoupne si těsně před panikařící ženu. „Život není jen o pravidlech, Leslie. Musíš se je naučit porušovat, jinak se objeví další Samantha Hessová a pak další. Podívej se, jak se celá třeseš. Včera ses taky třásla. Jako vyděšený zajíc. Musíš se naučit bojovat, Leslie. Zkus být jako vlk. Vlci žijí déle než zajíci. Měla by ses změnit."

„Ale já přece-" začne Leslie chabě a opět nedopoví.

„Ty přece co, Leslie?" pousměje se na ni Lorne. „Přemýšlej, Leslie. Zajíci se nedožívají moc vysokého věku. Vlk oproti tomu," Lorne se na ženu naposledy pousměje a bez dalšího slova a s vážným výrazem se vrátí do bistra.

Leslie ještě chvíli nehybně stojí na místě, než se skoro rozběhne pryč.

Musí nakoupit. Jistě, nakoupit. Bude myslet na nákup a na oběd a večeři, které připraví a zkusí zapomenout na vlky, zajíce i Lornova slova i na celého tohoto muže.

Kéž by to tak šlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Celé město mluvilo o tom, co se stalo Samanthě Hessové, čemuž se Leslie vůbec nediví. Poslední událost tohoto typu tady byla sebevražda jednoho bláznivého dědy před pěti lety, takže útok vražedného vlka nebo celé smečky (záleží dle vyprávění) vyvolal náležitý zájem veřejnosti.

Ovšem, co Leslie nemohla vystát, byly všechny ty řeči o tom, jak byla Samantha úžasná a výborná a jaká je to věčná škoda, že už není mezi námi. Každý ve městě věděl, že vše, čeho kdy Samantha dosáhla, bylo díky znalosti toho, kterou tyč vyleštit, většina lidí ji neznala, půlka těch, co ji znali, ji nesnášela a druhá půlka jí záviděla, ovšem to je teď zapomenuto, protože o mrtvých jen v dobrém a najednou jsou všichni největší obdivovatelé a přátelé Samanthy Hessové.

Leslie se ve městě moc nezdržovala. Jednak byla rozčílená a zmatená ze všech těch řečí, které vedl Lorne a jednak ji vytáčelo, že se všude mluví o skvělé a úžasné Samanthě. Utekla proto domů, rozhodnutá se zavřít ve svém pokoji a zapomenout na celý den anebo radši na celý svět.

Ovšem stejně jako ráno ji z izolace ložnice i pohodlné postele vyhnal žaludek. Kvůli zprávě o nočním útoku se Leslie ani nenasnídala a ve městě si nikde na jídlo nezašla, takže teď v polovině odpoledne už je doopravdy hladová. Nakonec se rozhodla, že místo svačiny udělá rovnou něco teplého k večeři. Co se naučila vařit, tak s tím matka přestala, takže je jasné, že co si Leslie nepřipraví sama, toho se nedočká.

Ovšem ani u vaření se nedočká klidu. Matka se totiž rozhodla, že ji televizní program už nebaví a usadila se v kuchyni, kde její nadávání na televizi postupně přešlo v urážení Leslie a vychvalování Chezze.

Leslie se jí snažila ignorovat a neposlouchat ono věčné neschopná Leslie, svobodná Leslie, bezdětná Leslie, ubohá Leslie, ostuda Leslie a všechny ty další přídomky a přívlastky, které pro ni její matka má. Jen pevněji sevřela nůž a krájela zeleninu trochu prudšími řezy než ze začátku.

„Proč jsem nemohla mít dceru, jako byla Samantha?" prohlásí najednou matka a Leslie celá ztrne. „Ta byla vždycky lepší než ty. Její matka se za ni nemusela stydět, protože Samantha si na rozdíl od tebe našla manžela a šikovně se vdala, ale ty nic. U tebe aby jeden platil, aby ti sehnal chlapa. A že by musel platit dost. Kdybys byla aspoň z půlky jako ona, mohla bych být šťastná."

„Dost!" křikne Leslie a obrátí se čelem k matce, v jedné ruce svírá nůž, v druhé mrkev, kterou krájela.

Matka se na chvíli zarazí, protože není zvyklá, aby jí dcera odmlouvala nebo aby na ni zvyšovala hlas, ale pak jen pokračuje, ve tváři posměšný výraz.

„Copak se ti nelíbí, Leslie? Vždyť je to pravda. Jediný, s kým jsi kdy byla, byl Peter Larson a to ještě musel být opilý na sračky, aby tě chtěl. Vždyť tě taky rychle vyměnil za Samanthu a dobře udělal. Co by taky chtěl s někým jako ty? Samatha byla něco extra a ty jsi nula. Škoda jí. Možná by ti vlci udělali líp, kdyby sežrali tebe místo ní."

Víc už toho paní Nygaardová neřekne, protože ji Leslie zarazí.

Nebo ji spíše zarazí nůž, kterým ji Leslie bodla do hrudi.

A pak znovu.

A znovu.

A znovu.

V kuchyni je hrobové ticho, jen z obýváku sem doléhá zapnutá televize.

V kychyni stojí nehybná Leslie, v rukách drží zakrvácený nůž a kousek mrkve a u nohou jí leží zakrvácené a krvácející tělo její matky, kterou právě zabila.

Lesliin výraz se pomalu změní z nehybného na vyděšený.

„Bože můj. O můj bože! Bože! Co jsem- Bože! Já jsem-!"

Leslie si chce rukou zakrýt pusu, ale zarazí se, když si všimne, že má ruce i oblečení od krve. Rychle přeběhne ke dřezu, do kterého hodí mrkev i nůž a začne si rychle umývat ruce, načež se rozběhne do svojí ložnice, aby se převlíkla ze zakrvácené halenky do čehokoliv jiného. Zahrabe špinavou halenu až na dno koše s prádlem a rychle se rozběhne zpátky do přízemí.

Musí něco udělat. Musí něco udělat. Takhle tady matku nemůže nechat. Obviní ji z vraždy. Co má dělat?!

Najednou někdo zaklepe na zadní dveře od domu a skoro tím Leslie způsobí infarkt.

„Paní Nygaardová? Je někdo doma?!" ozve se od zadního vchodu mužský hlas.

Leslie úplně ztuhne hrůzou a není schopná se pohnout ani promluvit. K nim nikdo nikdy nechodí, ale teď sem někdo jde. Někdo sem přišel. Ne někdo, šerif Thurman. Šéf policie se rozhodl přijít zrovna, když Leslie zabila svou matku. To není fér!

„Paní Nygaardová?! Slečno Nygaardová! Haló!" volá šerif znovu a podle kroků právě vešel do domu. A ze zadní předsíně se jde rovnou do kuchyně.

„Sleč- Ježiši Kriste!" vykřikne Vern Thurman vyděšeně, když uvidí scénu v kuchyni.

„Já to můžu – můžu to – vysvětlit." panikaří vyděšená Leslie a do očí se jí hrnou slzy strachu a zoufalství.

„Vysvětlit?" zopakuje šerif a jeho šokovaný výraz najednou ztvrdne. „Slečno Nygaardová, dejte ruce za hlavu a klekněte," řekne chladným hlasem a sáhne k opasku pro zbraň.

„Ale- Ale – já – prosím," mumle Leslie, která už nepokrytě brečí.

„Řekl jsem kleknout a ruce za hlavu," zopakuje šerif rozkazovačně.

Leslie se doslova otřásá potlačovanými vzlyky, ale pomalu poslechne a klekne si na zem.

„A teď už ani hnout," řekne Thurman přísně, když Leslie splní rozkaz a sáhne pro vysílačku. Ovšem sotva se jí dotkne, vydá ze sebe podivný zvuk a vzápětí se pomalu nakloní vpřed, až nakonec spadne obličejem napřed na zem.

Leslie vyděšeně spadne do sedu a rukama si zakryje pusu, zatímco zírá na šerifa, kterému z týlu hlavy trčí nůž.

„Ale, ale, Leslie. Ty jsi mi ale zlobivá holka," ozve se od dveří mezi kuchyní a zadní předsíní mužský hlas.

„L-Lorne," špitne Leslie tiše, skoro neslyšně.

„Podívejme se na tebe. Že by z tebe přece jen něco vyrostlo?" povídá Lorne a vrtí přitom hlavou, jako by stál nad dítětem, které udělalo nepořádek.

„C-co mám dělat?" zeptá se Leslie plačtivě.

„To mi musíš říct ty, Leslie. Co uděláš teď? Vlk bojuje, zajíc se skrývá. Co si vybereš, Leslie? A rozhoduj se rychle, jeho kolegové nejsou daleko." S těmi slovy se Lorne otočí na patě a zmizí stejně tiše, jako se objevil.

Leslie se zoufale rozhlédne po kuchyni.

Na zemi leží jí pobodaná matka a Lornem zabitý šerif.

Co má dělat? Vlk by bojoval. O co? A jak?! Zajíc by se schoval. Kam? Kam by se před tímhle mohla schovat?

Leslie se pomalu postaví na nohy a rozhlédne se. Chtěla jen uvařit večeři. Chtěla si jen udělat večeři a nedostala se ani k tomu, aby nachystala zeleninu. Ani si nedošla pro brambory, ani nedokrájela tu pitomou mrkev.

Vlk bojuje.

Zajíc se schová.

Jenže ona není vlk a nechce už být zajíc. Ona je Leslie.

Jenže co udělá Leslie?

Večeři.

Leslie se zhluboka nadechne, než se předkloní a rozváže si tkaničku na jedné botě, načež se vydá k lince, kde chystala jídlo. Vysype nakoupenou zeleninu z košíku vedle destičky a vydá se s ním do sklepa, kde skladuje mimo jiné i brambory. Leslie otevře dveře, pevně sevře košík v ruce a zhluboka se nadechne, než se vydá po schodišti dolů.

Hned na druhém schodu si úmyslně přišlápne tkaničku a zbytek schodiště už jen padá a kutálí se.

\- - o - -

Když do domu Nygaardových vejde Molly Solversonová, aby zjistila, kde se zdržel její kolega, kamarád a nadřízený, najde v kuchyni dva mrtvé a ve sklepě jednu bezvědomou.

Později je to právě ona, kdo těhotné paní Thurmanové řekne o zabití jejího manžela.

\- - o - -

Stavros Milos byl vychovaný jako křesťan a celý život se považoval za pobožného muže, i když nejspíš ne vše by v jeho životopise u hlav církve prošlo bez pozvednutého obočí nebo jiné poznámky. Jistě, je bohatý a mocný, ale vše si vypracoval a zasloužil díky vlastnímu snažení, i když je počáteční kapitál podezřelého původu.

Stavros Milos zná bibli, i když z ní necituje a zná příběh o odchodu židů z Egypta nebo o Jobovi. Ovšem nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že se něco takového bude opakovat na jeho osobě.

Bůh ničí celé národy a země, tak proč by si najednou vybral hlavu sítě supermarketů?

Protože jinak tohle nejde vysvětlit. Nejdřív nevěra manželky, potom výhružné dopisy, což je obojí dílem člověka, a proto si Milos zažádal o odborníka, který by mu poradil. A přišel k němu muž jménem Malvo, který rychle přišel na to, kdo je milencem jeho ženy. Ten chlap už není ničí problém, rozhodně ne Milosův.

Jenže pak začaly problémy, které už nelze jen tak vysvětlit lidskou rukou.

Nejdřív krev ve sprše. Milos se normálně myl jako každý večer, když najednou začala ze sprchy místo vody téct krev. Milos z koupelny utekl tak rychle, že škobrtl a spadl a zranil si zápěstí. Milos hned zavolal instalatéra a donutil ho rozebrat skoro všechny trubky, než po něm přestal chtít hledat zdroj oné krve, načež se nechal Malvem odvést na pohotovost.

Milos byl skoro ochotný ten incident ve sprše odepsat jako přepracování, jenže začínal mít skoro paranoidní pocit, že ho někdo sleduje a ani jeho prášky na uklidnění moc nepomáhaly.

Dva dny po incidentu s krví a návštěvě nemocnice se stala další věc. V jeho obchodě se najednou objevilo obrovské hejno kobylek. Najednou se tam objevily, vyhnaly zákazníky a vyděsily všechny zaměstnance včetně jejich nejvyššího. To už se nedalo svést na přepracování.

A aby toho nebylo málo, přišel další dopis od vyděrače, který chce rovný milion a vyhrožuje božím trestem.

O dva dny plné zlosti a paranoi a hygieniků později se Milos probudil a jeho ložnice byla plná žab.

\- - o - -

Když Leslie přišla k vědomí, ležela v nemocničním pokoji už druhým dnem. K předchozímu lehkému otřesu mozku, podlitině, oděrkám a jednomu stehu přibyl pořádný otřes, zlomené levé předloktí a nepočitatelně odřenin a menších ran, které naštěstí nepotřebují žádné stehy, ale jen vydezinfikovat. Leslie všem doktorům tvrdila, že si na úraz nepamatuje, že jen dělala večeři a šla pro brambory a víc si nepamatuje.

Doktoři nebyli problém.

Problém byla policie.

Nebo ani ne tak policie, protože nový šerif Bill Oswalt by Leslie nejspíš uvěřil, i kdyby řekla, že viděla zelené mužíčky, ovšem Molly Solversonová je něco úplně jiného. Molly Solversonová má mozek, pozorovací talent a intuici. A navíc i trochu černé svědomí, protože byla jen přes ulici, kde varovala místní před potulnými psy a vyptávala se na noc, kdy zemřela Samantha Hessová, zatímco Vern Thurman dělal to samé v domech blíže k lesu.

Ovšem tak či tak, zatímco Bill celou věc uzavřel jako dílo nějakého bláznivého tuláka, Molly by zajímalo, kam tulák zmizel, proč si z domu nic neodnesl a proč je vražda paní Nygaardové vražda v afektu a vražda šerifa jedno vykalkulované bodnutí, které přerušilo míchu.

Na to Leslie odpovědi neměla. Aspoň ne takové, které by nekončily jejím uvězněním, a tak raději mlčela a tvářila se stejně nervózně a ztraceně, jako se cítila.

\- - o - -

Manžel Samanthy Hessové oficiálně řídil velkou přepravní firmu, ovšem pravdou je, že firma patří mafii a pan Hess je jejich zástupce. Když pak někdo začal panu Hessovi vyhrožovat, že mu zabije ženu, pokud nesplní určité podmínky, poslal Hess svou ženu do té největší díry, jakou je možné najít – za její matkou.

Hess splnil podmínky a za dva dny se k němu donesla zpráva, že byla jeho žena zabita.

Nutno říct, že plánované příměří mezi podniky nenastalo. Ovšem i tak si pan Hess našel dost času, aby poslal dva členy společnosti Fargo, aby prošetřili smrt jeho drahé polovičky.

\- - o - -

Jeden by myslel, že se smrtí matky a Samanthy Hessové celá životní situace Leslie Nygaardové zlepší, ovšem nestalo se tak.

Čerstvě propuštěná z nemocnice s rukou v šátku a s bolavou hlavou se Leslie ubytovala v místním motelu, což jí doporučil Bill. Prý by na nějakou dobu bylo lepší, kdyby se vyhýbala místu činu a nejdřív se dala trochu do kupy, než se tam vrátí.

Do týdne od propuštění z nemocnice byla taky propuštěna z práce. Šéf sítě supermarketů Stavros Milos se totálně zbláznil, zavřel svoje obchody a vyházel všechny zaměstnance a skoro rozdal svůj majetek, než ho někdo konečně zastavil a zavřel na psychiatrii.

A Leslie skončila bez práce a tedy bez přísunu peněz, tudíž se z motelu odstěhovala zpátky do rodinného domu, kde se ani tak nezděsila toho, co se tady dělo, ale toho, jaký neskutečný bordel za sebou policie nechala.

A po Lornovi nebylo nikde ani vidu ani slechu. Ne, že by se Leslie odvažovala na něj vyptávat, ale i tak. Není si jistá, jestli má být ráda nebo ne, že její spolupachatel? zmizel z povrchu zemského.

\- - o - -

Leslie z toho osobně viní Billovu neschopnost držet zobák, ale pro jednou mu to nemá za zlé, protože jí jeho výřečnost přinesla práci. Oficiálně bude sekretářka v místní pojišťovací firmě, ale popravdě bude spíše podržtaška a holka na všechno, než se zaučí, a pak bude čekat tisíc let, až se současná sekretářka, což je přísná ženská důchodového věku, doopravdy rozhodne odejít do důchodu. Není to nic moc práce, ale Leslie si je jistá, že nemůže být o moc horší než práce na pokladně v supermarketu.

\- - o - -

A další dobrou zprávou byl Chezz, který se vrátil z dovolené dřív, aby mohl převzít dědictví po matce, což znamená jejich pár peněz, pár dluhů a dům, jen aby zjistil, že Leslie nechala dům přepsat na sebe už v době, kdy začala živit matku, což už bude nějakých deset let.

\- - o - -

Vše začalo vypadat, že se obrací k lepšímu.

\- - o - -

A pak se ve městě objevili pánové Wretch a Numbers, kteří se začali zajímat o Samanthu Hessovou a vše s ní spojené.

\- - o - -

Je všeobecně známo, že Liam Anderson, šéf místní pojišťovací společnosti a jejich nejlepší agent, vlastní obrovského bojového psa, který je už od pohledu děsivý a nebezpečný. Je všeobecně známo, že je pes Liama Andersona jenom obrovský plyšák a mazel, který je úplně pitomý a zbabělý. Liam sám se chlubí historkou, kterak jeho trhače zahnal na útěk párek yorkshierů.

Ovšem pánové Wretch a Numbers tuto historku neslyšeli a nevěděli o psu se jménem Kerberos nic, krom jeho vzhledu a titulu největšího psa v okolí.

Krom toho tito dva pánové věděli o tom, že svobodný pan Anderson zkoušel sbalit Samanthu Hessovou v jednom z barů, kde žena svou poslední noc pila, a že ho Samantha věrná své povaze poslala ke dnu dost ošklivým způsobem.

Pro pány Wretche a Numberse nebyl problém si mezi těmito informacemi najít a vytvořit spojitost. A rozhodli se podle toho jednat.

\- - o - -

Liam Anderson vždycky odchází z práce asi hodinu po zavíračce, což je dlouho po odchodu všech ostatních.

Poslední dobou se zdržují i jejich dvě sekretářky, kdy ta starší zaučuje tu novou, případně jí vysvětluje, kde se skladují jaké smlouvy atd. Systém skladování je záhadou, ve které se vyzná jen prastará sekretářka.

Jedna z těchto skoro geografických lekcí probíhá i onoho večera, kdy pánové Wretch a Numbers poctí pana Andersona svou návštěvou.

\- - o - -

Leslie má pocit, že jí praskne hlava, a že už nenajde ani cestu domů ani číslo v telefonním seznamu. Nechápe, kdo vymyslel tenhle systém kartoték a vážně podezírá svou kolegyni, že je to její práce a že tohle vše vzniklo, aby si ona pojistila stálé zaměstnání. Vyhodit ji, to už je jednodušší celý dům spálit, než tady něco zkoušet najít.

Sekretářka, paní Norrisová, s podmračeným výrazem ve tváři vrazí Leslie do jedné ruky těžkou kovovou sešívačku a do druhé, té zlámané, dva listy papíru.

„Zdravotní pojištění paní Normanové. Přicvakni k tomu tuhle zprávu," rozkáže stará ženská.

Leslie potlačí chuť protočit oči nebo zasalutovat a poslušně se vydá uložit zprávu z nemocnice do složky paní Normanové. V duchu si slibuje, že jen co se tady vyzná, že všechno přeháže. I kdyby tady měla strávit všechny víkendy.

Leslie chce akorát otevřít příslušný šuplík a najít složku paní Normanové, když se skladištěm rozlehne vyděšený výkřik paní Norrisové.

Leslie se překvapeně zarazí a skoro vyděšeně se ohlédne do směru, odkud přišla. Neslyší nic, jen paní Norrisovou a její tiché plačtivé blábolení, ve kterém se opakuje 'Ne.', 'Prosím.' a jména svatých.

Leslie položí zprávu z nemocnice na zem a zuje si boty, než jen v punčochách a po špičkách vyrazí za paní Norrisovou, sešívačku pevně sevřenou ve zdravé ruce. Opatrně a se zadrženým dechem vykoukne z uličky a ocitne se přímo za mužem v kovbojské bundě, který míří pistolí na paní Norrisovou.

„Prosím," zakvílí stará sekretářka zoufale.

Leslie jen polkne, napřáhne se a vší silou praští muže do zátylku.

„O můj bože, o můj bože, o můj bože," opakuje paní Norrisová vyděšeně, zatímco hledí na muže, který se jí zhroutil k nohám.

Leslie si chce oddechnout, když muž pohne rukou.

A tak ho Leslie znovu praští sešívačkou do hlavy.

A pak radši ještě jednou. Pro jistotu.

To už paní Norrisová mlčí a jen vyděšeně hledí na krev v mužových světle hnědých vlasech.

„O můj bože," tentokrát je to Leslie, kdo ho vzívá. Chce si sednout na židli vedle paní Norrisové, ale nestihne to. Z přední části obchodu se ozve výkřik plný bolesti a strachu.

„Pan Anderson," vypískne paní Norrisová.

„Co budeme dělat?" zarazí se Leslie vyděšeně.

Vlk by zaútočil, zajíc by se schoval. Co udělá ona?

Leslie pustí sešívačku a rychle po kapsách najde telefon a vytočí číslo na místní policejní stanici.

Vlk by zaútočil, zajíc by se schoval. Leslie bude i nadále předstírat, že je slušným občanem.

\- - o - -

„Leslie, pozval bych tě k nám na návštěvu, ale bojím se, že by nás někdo přepadl." vtipkuje Bill Oswalt na policejní stanici, zatímco Leslie v třesoucí se pravačce drží kelímek s kávou z automatu.

„Jak se opovažujete?!" prskne paní Norrisová okamžitě a vyskočí na nohy s prstem namířeným do obličeje šerifa. „Tahle ženská přišla o matku, v jejím domě došlo k vraždě a pak ji přepadnou v práci a vy nemáte nic lepšího na práci, než se jí smát a dělat si z ní legraci?! To se tedy vůbec nedivím, že jste nenašli ani toho tuláka ani ty psiska. Chudák Vern, ten se musí obracet v hrobě jako káča, když vidí, jak to tady vedete!" huláká stará paní vztekle.

„Paní Norrisová," hlesne Leslie ohromeně.

„To nic drahá," poplácá ji sekretářka po rameni. „Zítra si vezmeme všichni volno a pozítří tě začnu seznamovat s prací u telefonu. Už abych byla v důchodu. Pojď, půjdeme domů," povzdechne si paní Norrisová a gestem ruky pobídne Leslie, ať se postaví.

„Ale musím ještě podat svědectví," hlesne Leslie, i když poslechne a postaví se.

Bill Oswalt stále není schopný slova.

„Tak si najdeme někoho kompetentnějšího," kývne paní Norrisová rozhodně hlavou. „Molly, drahá, nerada ruším, ale mohly bychom ti s Leslie říct, co se stalo v práci, abychom už mohly domů?" mávne paní Norrisová na jednu z policistek v místnosti.

„Jistě, paní Norrisová," pousměje se Molly Solversonová. „Pojďte za mnou. A slečna Nygaardová může jít s jedním kolegou, aspoň to bude rychleji hotové."

„Výborně," usměje se paní Norrisová.

\- - o - -

Paní Norrisová byla vždycky panovačná mrcha a rozený diktátor. To se nezměnilo ani poté, co jí Leslie zachránila život. Ovšem od té doby začala Leslie učit jako svého nástupce a doopravdy ji zasvěcovala do všeho, co je třeba znát v téhle práci.

A Liam Anderson Leslie skoro líbal nohy, protože její telefonát a příjezd policie zase zachránily život jemu.

Pan Numbers byl zatčen a odvezen pryč a daleko. Pan Wretch byl zatčen, odvezen do nemocnice s velice vážným úrazem hlavy a po nějaké době se přidal k panu Numbersovi.

Mafie naštěstí měla až moc práce se svými soupeři, aby se obtěžovala posílat do městečka někoho dalšího a zatčení těch dvou bylo označeno za hloupou náhodu a jejich vlastní blbost.

\- - o - -

Leslie Nygaardová se nikdy neměla tak dobře.


	3. Chapter 3

Rok po onom památném přepadení pojišťovací agentury udělala paní Norrisová něco, co by od ní nikdo nečekal. Odešla do důchodu a přenechala svou životně důležitou pozici ve firmě Leslie.

A na malé podnikové oslavě na rozloučenou se Liam Anderson konečně dokopal k tomu, aby po několika měsících zpitomělých úsměvů a rozhovorů o ničem pozval Leslie na schůzku.

Paní Norrisová se pak nechala slyšet, že kdyby věděla, že její odchod donutí Andersona k činu, šla by do důchodu hned po onom přepadení.

\- - o - -

Po třech měsících randění Leslie souhlasila s tím, že se z rodinného domu nastěhuje k Liamovi a Kerberovi. A v létě se ti dva vydali na dovolenou do Nevady a to i přes dobře míněné varování, že tam umřou horkem.

\- - o - -

Nevada byla horká, suchá a plná života a cizích lidí. A Vegas, kde byla jejich destinace, bylo plné světel a hluku, plné barev, nadějí i zoufalství, záleželo, kam se zrovna dívala štěstěna.

A zatímco se Liam bavil tím, že hrál v kasínu, Leslie bloudila kolem a uvažovala nad rozdílnými životy lidí tady a doma.

Když se vrátila k Liamovi, ten jí povídal o lidech, se kterými se během hry seznámil a se kterými se domluvil na společné večeři v hotelové restauraci. Leslie proti tomu nic neměla, jen doufala, že Liamovi noví přátelé nejsou lichváři nebo někdo takový. Naštěstí se z nich vyklubal manželský pár seniorů ze západu s peněženkou plnou fotografií své rodiny a se spoustou historek snad na každé myslitelné téma.

Vzato kolem a kolem se jednalo o velice příjemný večer, alespoň tedy pro Leslie, kterou na rozdíl od Liama ony historky nepřestaly bavit. Ale nakonec se i Leslie musela omluvit a odebrat do koupelny.

Ovšem nedošla tam.

Při vyhýbání se číšníkovi vrazila pozadu do někoho třetího.

„O, pro pána- Já- Omlouvám se," vyhrkne Leslie okamžitě, zatímco se rychle otáčí, ovšem další spěšná slova omluv jí zamrznou na rtech, když se podívá, do koho to vůbec vrazila.

„Lorne," špitne Leslie ohromeně a skoro bez mrknutí hledí na vysokého, krátce střiženého bruneta s hladce oholenou tváří. Ovšem i přes nedostatek vousu a namíru střižený oblek si je Leslie jistá, že jde o stejného muže, jakého před rokem a půl potkala v nemocnici.

„Drahoušku, co tady děláš?" ozve se najednou vedle nich zpěvavý has a po boku muže, kterého Leslie zná jako Lorna, se objeví pohledná blondýnka s nadšeným úsměvem. „Ostatní už čekají a ty se tady vybavuješ," obviní muže s úsměvem, ale Leslie věnuje poněkud podezíravý pohled.

„Já – promiňte," řekne Leslie a ustoupí o krok dozadu od dvojice. „Zakopla jsem a vrazila jsem do vašeho – ehm – přítele?"

„Snoubence," usměje se blondýnka a ukáže Leslie ruku s naleštěným prstýnkem.

„Oh! Vážně? Tedy – gratuluji," povídá Leslie a překvapení není dostatečný výraz toho, co teď cítí.

„Děkuji," odpoví jí spokojená blondýnka, než si odtáhne svého snoubence k jejich stolu, kde už na ně čeká další usměvavá dvojice.

Leslie za nimi chvíli hledí, než se vzpamatuje a pokračuje v cestě na toalety.

Cestou zpátky se neubrání tomu, aby se znovu nepodívala směrem k Lornovu stolu. Tentokrát se na ni muž dívá a jeho pohled je stejný jako onehdy v nemocnici. Upřený a děsivý, který v ní vyvolává pocity drobného živočicha, který zjistil, že si ho našel predátor.

Leslie se zadrhne dech v krku, ale neuhýbá pohledem. Rozhodně ne dřív, než se odvrátí Lorne.

Pak se rychle vrátí ke svému stolu. Ten je dost daleko, aby na podivného zabijáka neviděla, ovšem není si jistá, jestli je to dobře nebo ne.

\- - o - -

Večer s manželi Davisovými byl příjemný, ale nakonec byla i Leslie ráda, že se s nimi rozloučili a vydali se do svého pokoje.

Leslie se nedokázala uvolnit, co viděla Lorna a jeho žárlivou snoubenku, ale Liam jí nevěnoval dost pozornosti, aby si toho všimnul. Místo toho povídal o svém dni, o různých hrách, které kasíno nabízí a o svých výhrách a prohrách. Leslie, ztracená ve svých myšlenkách, jen ve správných chvílích dodávala 'ano', 'jistě', 'opravdu?' a 'hmm'.

Cesta výtahem ji přivedla myšlenky zpět do přítomnosti.

Původně měli jet výtahem jen ona a Liam, ale těsně předtím, než se dveře úplně zavřely, strčil mezi ně někdo ruku a výtah se znovu otevřel.

„Lorne?" vyhrkne Leslie překvapeně, když pozná muže, kterému patří ona ruka.

„Lorne?" zopakuje Liam udiveně a lítá pohledem mezi neznámým a svou přítelkyní. „Znáte se?" zeptá se zvědavě, zatímco do výtahu nastupuje Lorne, jeho snoubenka a jejich dva společníci u večeře.

„O co jde?" zajímá se snoubenka. „Vy se znáte?" zatváří se podezíravě a mračí se na Lorna i Leslie, kteří na sebe bez mrknutí hledí.

„Kdysi jsme se setkali," řekne Leslie krátce a podívá se na snoubenku.

„Takže pan Lorne je tvůj známý?" vyptává se Liam, jako by ve výtahu byl jen on a Leslie.

„Lorne? Tak se nejmenuje," mračí se snoubenka čím dál víc.

„Opravdu se do tohoto chceš pouštět?" promluví konečně Lorne, pohled upřený na Leslie.

Ta se nejprve zarazí, ale pak přikývne na souhlas.

„Ano," špitne.

Tehdy v nemocnici nesouhlasila, když jí Lorne vysvětloval, co má v plánu a on ho stejně provedl. Tady souhlasí, i když neví s čím, ale moc jí to netrápí. Lorne to ví a to jí stačí.

„Fajn," povzdechne si Lorne s klidem, než sáhne pod sako a vytáhne zbraň.

Snoubenka zaječí a Liam vykřikne úlekem, ale Leslie se ani nehne a jen s překvapeným výrazem hledí na muže se zbraní.

Ten se otočí, aby strhnul Liama pryč od knoflíků výtahu, kam se natahoval a prostřelí mu hlavu.

To už všichni kolem Lorna a Leslie vyděšeně křičí a snaží se dostat pryč, ale nejde jim to. Během chvíle jsou všichni tři mrtví s kulkou v hlavě jako Liam.

„Leslie, Leslie, ty jsi mi ale zlobivá holka," povídá Lorne se zavrtěním hlavy. „Celoroční práce a pak se objevíš ty a všechno je v háji."

„To byl můj přítel," prohodí Leslie a bez mrknutí sleduje tělo Liama Andersona. Dýchá povrchně a nemá daleko k panice, když ji Lorne chytne za bradu a donutí ji se na něj podívat.

„Pomůžeš mi teď schovat těla," řekne jí Lorne přísně.

„Schovat těla?" vyhrkne Leslie.

„Správně." přikývne. „Tohle je koneckonců tvoje vina, tak co jiného bys chtěla dělat?"

Co by měla dělat? Vlk by bojoval, zajíc by se schoval. Co udělá Leslie?

„Tak jo," hlesne nakonec.

\- - o - -

Když si vyšetřovatelé FBI prohlíží záznamy kamer v hotelu, najdou vše od příjezdu tří párů z výtahu a vše o jejich pobytu zde i o jejich minulosti, ve které je nic nespojuje. Cizinci, kteří se náhodně setkali v kasínu ve Vegas, a kteří náhodou nastoupili do stejného výtahu, kde jeden z mužů postřílel čtyři další lidi včetně své snoubenky a jejich přátel, aby pak s jedinou přeživší ženou vynesl těla do garáže, kde je schovali do kufrů několika aut. Ovšem pak se po střelci a jeho spolupachatalce? zajatkyni? oběti? slehla zem. Nejsou na žádné kameře v hotelu ani ve městě ani v okolí. Prostě zmizeli.

\- - o - -

„Leslie, ty už jsi zase zlobila?"

„Já nechtěla, ale on sem přišel a chtěl mě zatknout a zavolat posily."

„Šš, Leslie, to je v pořádku. Vážně."

„Ale-"

„Žádné ale. Teď se zhluboka nadechni a zajdi dozadu do kumbálu. Jsem si jistý, že tam někde budou pevné plastové pytle na odpad."

„Jistě."

„Hodná holka."


End file.
